


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by Aridette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanzo is a judgmental little shit towards himself and others, Hanzo's POV, M/M, Pining, Roommates, mentions of casual drinking, seemingly unrequited crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have been roommates since starting College. What Jesse doesn't know is that Hanzo harbours feelings for him. Or does he?





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> for Moiwa on the McHanzo Sanctuary Discord Server
> 
> big thanks to [Ecchima](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima) for the lovely input that definitely saved the fic

“It’s a Saturday night like any other,” Jesse’s raspy voice announces, “Half the dorm’s out partying, the other half’s studying for exams.”  
He pauses dramatically and flops down on the sofa between his best friend and his roommate.  
“And then, there is us. Room 66. Forever stuck somewhere in between.”  
He pauses again and Hanzo is tempted to roll his eyes.  
“Neither fans of big parties, nor ready to waste a perfectly good Saturday night on studying.”  
  
Fareeha laughs as Jesse sips on his drink, a mischievous smile on his face.  
“I’m sure Hanzo here would have been more than ready to study the night away,” she says.  
  
Hanzo harrumphs. “Clearly.”  
His lip twitches as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans back.  
Whatever had made him agree to stay for their movie night instead of leaving for the library…  
  
‘ _The rain’_ , his mind helpfully supplies.  
  
‘ _Yes, that’s what umbrellas are for.’_  
  
_‘You only have one though and Fareeha will end up borrowing that one.’_  
  
_‘Sounds like a Fareeha-problem.’_  
_  
‘Don’t be an asshole. Nobody likes an asshole. Not even Jesse McCree.’_

_‘He deserves better anyway.’_  
  
Hook, line, and sinker.  
Hanzo swallows. His throat is dry. He needs a drink of his own.  
  
Between the three of them, the room is starting to feel much too small for his liking. But as they all settle in he isn’t likely to get out of it anytime soon. Not with Jesse practically melting into their old, worn out sofa next to him.  
  
They have drinks. They have snacks. And worst of all, they have a movie Jesse picked. He insists Fareeha did, but Hanzo knows her well enough after several years of living with her best friend. She would never choose some questionable romcom right the weekend before Valentine’s Day. Not when none of them have dates to look forward to. Jesse on the other hand probably finds himself very funny.

* * *

_‘The movie isn’t too bad’_ , Hanzo tells himself. That’s why he doesn’t give in to the urge to pull out his phone and check in on Genji’s attempt at getting Angela to go on a date with him instead. It has nothing to do with the fact that Jesse’s leg is so close to his he can’t reach inside his pocket without touching the other. At the distance, small as it is, Jesse is radiating heat.   
And it’s certainly not the worst kind of heat Hanzo’s ever felt.

_‘The movie isn’t too bad’_ , Hanzo tells himself. That’s why he doesn’t give in to the urge to do something else. Anything else. It has nothing to do with the fact that somehow Jesse’s arm ends up on the backrest behind Hanzo.  
Like hell it has.  
  
Hanzo looks over at Fareeha as stealthily as he can.  
  
Of course, Jesse’s other arm is on the backrest behind her.  
The gesture means nothing. And that’s great. It only shows that they are good friends, right?  
Right.  
Only that a very well-suppressed part of Hanzo wishes it means something more. Just a little bit.  
  
By the looks of it, Jesse and Fareeha are wholly taken in by the movie, talking about it as they watch.  
They are oblivious to Hanzo’s struggles, as always.  
Infuriating.  
  
_‘What was I thinking? This is Jesse, for god’s sake. The guy doesn’t even think about what he’s doing, does he?’_  
  
The proximity makes Hanzo flustered beyond what’s comfortable though and no amount of drinks and snacks is making it any better. Every time he leans back or shifts in his spot he feels Jesse pressed against his body somewhere else. Trying to keep a respectful distance is getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. His mind screaming at him to just make the best of the situation doesn’t help.

Finally the crick in his neck from avoiding Jesse is getting too painful. So he does the one thing that makes sense to him and inches closer until his head is resting comfortably against Jesse’s shoulder.  
Might as well. That way they can at least both suffer the awkwardness later on.  
It’s only for his comfort anyway, nothing more.  
  
_‘Damn the movie. And damn Jesse McCree. He’s been asking for it,’_ Hanzo tries to bargain with himself.

Both their breaths hitch. Once, quietly, unnoticeable if not for Jesse’s chest pressed against Hanzo’s side. A few moments pass without either of them moving. Hanzo is acutely aware that their breaths are slowly synchronizing, Jesse’s chest rising and falling at the same time as his. By that point only about half of what’s happening on the screen is still registering with Hanzo. His mind is too busy screaming at him that Jesse can never find out about his feelings or he won’t even get to be near him anymore.  
  
His internal freak-out certainly doesn’t get any better when Jesse gently pulls him in by his shoulder. Hanzo is hyper-aware of every single point of contact.  
  
_‘Well done, Hanzo, you have played yourself. So much for being more comfortable.’_  
His heart feels like it’s making a serious attempt to jump out of his chest. Even so, he can’t deny that it is oddly comfortable. Physically at least. Perhaps even a little too comfortable. Jesse is so warm beside him, solid yet soft. And he smells great. Hanzo has always known that underneath the smoke Jesse smells delectable. But he has never been this close to the source.  
If this is a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up.  
  
Fareeha snickers at something that just happened in the movie. Hanzo huffs non-committally. It passes for a laugh, he knows. Only Jesse remains silent. He has clearly missed the joke as well. And isn’t that delightful?  
Jesse McCree, distracted by him.  
The thought makes Hanzo smile.

* * *

The movie passes somehow. Hanzo isn’t too sure what happened between him leaning into Jesse and the final credits. All he knows is someone got married in the end. But don’t they always?   
The stories tend to be the same: Asshole meets cutie, cutie changes asshole, someone tries to get between them, someone else fakes an injury to get them to talk it out. In the end, everyone gets their happy end - in the movies anyway.  
Only in the movies.  
  
Before Fareeha can notice him leaning into Jesse, Hanzo gets up. He doesn’t particularly want to. But he also doesn’t want to face the consequences of staying put. In fact, he’d prefer to never address any of it and just pretend it didn’t happen, while hoping he’d get another chance like this someday.  
_‘You are being ridiculous,’_ he admonishes himself.  
He needs a glass of water, some fresh air if he can get it and time to think while his friends chat.  
  
Jesse acts as though nothing has happened, Fareeha like she hasn’t noticed a thing. Maybe she hasn’t and it’s only the paranoia speaking. Hanzo doesn’t know. He doesn’t rightly care either way. He couldn’t possibly feel more torn than he does anyway.

“Do you mind?” he asks, gesturing towards the window, addressing no-one in particular.  
Fareeha doesn’t, and he doesn’t wait for Jesse to reply before he lets in the chilly night air.  
  
It’s still raining cats and dogs.  
A silly phrase, all things considered. The least of Hanzo’s problems though.  
His thoughts are racing a million miles an hour, maybe two.  
  
Jesse has been getting under his skin for well over a year now. But Hanzo would rather die than admit that before they part ways after graduation.  
  
_‘And parting ways we will. So what is even the point of burdening Jesse with my own stupid feelings?_  
_But of course that idiot has to go and test my resolve!’_  
  
The cold air makes Hanzo shiver. He takes a deep breath. It’s not enough to make him forget the comfortable warmth from moments ago. Jesse’s smell still clings to him. But he’s used to making do. Just a little longer and his mind will clear. A cold shower will take care of the rest.

He doesn’t notice Fareeha leaving until he sees their bright red and yellow monstrosity of an umbrella walk by below. She waves at him. He waves back.

_‘Just how much time has passed?’_ he wonders as he finally closes the window, shutting the calming sounds of rain out.  
  
“You’ve been very quiet tonight,” Jesse says from where he leans against the kitchen doorway.  
  
“Aren’t I always?”

“Not like this, no.”

“Hmm.”  
Hanzo isn’t in the mood to discuss this any further. Jesse shouldn’t push, not for things he doesn’t want to know anyway.  
“I’m going to bed,” he announces.

Jesse pushes off from the door frame and takes a few steps towards him.  
“What’s wrong, Hanzo?”  
  
Hanzo makes a beeline for the bathroom. He can’t talk about this now. God knows what he’ll say if he does.  
  
“Hanzo? Come on, you know you can talk to me.”  
  
That’s all it takes for him to snap. If Jesse thinks he’s going to fall for his concerned roommate spiel, he’s wrong. So very, very wrong.  
“What was all this about?” he demands as he turns to face Jesse.  
  
“What was all what about?”  
  
And isn’t that confused look just precious?  
Or it would be if it wasn’t so damned irritating right now!  
  
“You know very well what I mean, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says, angry as can be, “The movie? And the cuddling?”

Jesse laughs sheepishly, scratching his neck and all of a sudden Hanzo feels like he has missed some crucial detail here. ‘ _Why is he laughing?’_

“Ya know the cuddling was all you, right?” Jesse says teasingly, leaving Hanzo gaping, “I didn’t mind, I really didn’t, but I hadn’t intended to.”  
  
Jesse is right. It’s been Hanzo’s choice to initiate. But he’s not the one who pulled the other in and he’s more than willing to fight about it if only to distract from the truth - the truth that he liked it.  
Meanwhile, Jesse continues more quietly, “I just thought I’d set the mood.”  
  
Jesse’s honesty takes the wind out of Hanzo’s sails.  
It gives him pause.  
“For what?” His tone is still harsh as he asks. He can’t help but question Jesse’s motives.  
Hanzo isn’t sure he wants to know the answer. Not before he’s had time to sort through his thoughts.  
  
What about his plan to keep quiet?  
‘ _What if Jesse knows? What if Jesse-?!?!‘_  
Hanzo doesn’t dare to hope. Nevertheless, his heart picks up where it left off just a while ago, beating in his throat.  
  
Jesse doesn’t answer immediately. Instead he’s studying Hanzo’s face like he’s searching for something. Something he doesn’t find for a few long moments.  
“Jesse?”  
  
Hanzo can practically watch the tips of Jesse’s ears turn pink as he looks at the floor, then back up at Hanzo.  
“‘fore I ask you to be my Valentine,” he blurts out.  
  
And that’s how Hanzo loses the last semblance of keeping it cool.  
“Your WHAT?”  
He’s not sure his heart can take it if Jesse is joking right now. He wouldn’t, would he?

“My Va-”

But Hanzo cuts him off right there.

“No, don’t answer that. Pretend I didn’t ask.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

This time it’s Jesse who is slowly beginning to sound more desperate. Hanzo’s outburst is clearly not the reaction he’s hoped for.

_‘He wants this? He means this?’_  
  
_‘He can’t!’_  
_  
_ ‘But what IF????’

Hanzo swallows the lump in his throat. With every step he takes towards Jesse his legs feel a little weaker.  
  
‘ _But what if we can have this? Just once? Just for now? Is there really any harm in trying?’_  
  
He looks up. Jesse is right there. This is it. This is their chance.  
“Ask me then.”

Jesse nods, not quite beaming yet, but Hanzo knows the spark in his eyes. He’s getting there.

“Properly,” Hanzo insists, fighting the smile that’s pulling at the corners of his lips.

Jesse laughs like a massive load is being taken off his chest.  
“You know I’m not good with words.”  
  
Hanzo raises an eyebrow.  
  
Jesse huffs out another laugh, softer this time. “But I’ll try, I guess. Here goes nothing.”  
He takes a calming breath, then says, “We’ve known each other for the better part of five years now. And I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you. We’ll both graduate soon, so I don’t want to miss the chance again.”

_‘Again?’_

“I just got to ask, Hanzo. Will you be my Valentine?”

It’s the sappiest thing Hanzo has heard in years, probably ever coming from Jesse. And while his heart is still ready to jump out of his chest, his nerves are slowly settling as reality sinks in.  
Jesse is still blushing, but his eyes are alight with fire. He looks the softest Hanzo has ever seen him.  
Hanzo leans up and presses a soft kiss against Jesse’s stubbly cheek, consequences be damned for the moment.

“I take it that is a yes?” Jesse asks, “Just to be sure.”  
  
“Yes.”

The next moment Jesse pulls him in, hands reluctantly resting on Hanzo’s hips, and kisses him properly.  
Almost. Because Hanzo pulls back to say, “But no more silly movies.”  
  
They both laugh into the next kiss.

“You’ve got it, partner.”


End file.
